


Lighters

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [464]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Body Language, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Men Crying, TT, like i can't write a damn title without listening to one of them so fuck it, title coming from a song by Eminem and Royce
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Fredi n'a pas beaucoup de mal à analyser Niko.
Relationships: Fredi Bobic/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [464]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lighters

Lighters

Il y a quelque chose de plus, enfin, il y a toujours une couche de secrets difficile à retirer, mais même sans être particulièrement plus attentif il peut comprendre qu’il y a quelque chose de plus. La façon dont ses lèvres se plient pour former un sourire, la manière dont il bouge ses hanches quand il marche. Ce genre de choses. Il peut tout apercevoir sans réellement le vouloir. Le langage du corps est sûrement plus important à lire que n’importe quel mot l’est à écouter. Les apparences forgent les habitudes, et les habitudes forgent les apparences. Au quotidien, il se contente d’écouter, pour moins se tracasser, mais aujourd’hui, il y a quelque chose d’autre. Un secret caché entre la fausseté d’un sourire et l’irrégularité d’une démarche. Il y a quelque chose de plus. 

Ce n’est pas qu’il ne cherche pas à comprendre quand il ne pose pas de questions, c’est qu’il ne cherche pas à rouvrir une énième blessure en posant une question déplacée. C’est des fois plus compliqué de se taire que de parler évidemment, mais le silence peut être un bon réconfort. Il sait qu’il y a quelque chose qu’il doit découvrir derrière le masque et le bouclier, mais il ne dit rien et se contente d’observer passivement en attendant l’ouverture, c’est une meilleure chose que frapper dans le vide à la recherche d’une réponse qui ne sera peut-être pas la bonne. Il ne recherche pas une vérité à travers des mots, mais une vérité à travers une véritable honnêteté. C’est dans les faits plus durs de ne rien se douter et de quand même voir souffrir sans s’en apercevoir que de tout voir sans agir, il doit juste attendre le bon moment pour comprendre, entendre ou voir toute la vérité. 

Il saisit le bon moment du bout des doigts quand l’occasion se présente. Un faux sourire qui s’effondre, des yeux qui clignent trop rapidement pour que ce soit normal, une voix plus faible que d’habitude, il n’a pas besoin de savoir pour comprendre. Ses bras n’attendent pas pour prendre Niko dans ses bras, il sent qu’il a besoin de lui, sans même avoir besoin de lui dire.

« Je suis parti Fredi, je suis parti… »  
« Je sais. »

Fin


End file.
